Late Night Mission
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Demyx is gone for the night so he leaves it to Axel - and Roxas - to keep Zexion company while he's gone. AkuZekuRoku. Threesome. 6/8/13. This day only comes once, let's celebrate it, yes?


Zexion was currently in the castle's library. It was late and normally he'd be with Demyx in bed, but the blonde was out on a late night mission. So as a way to pass some time he went to the library to look through the books. Maybe he'd find a new book to start once he finishes the one he was currently reading. Or maybe not.

As he went to put a book back on its shelf, Zexion's torso was grabbed and he was pulled away. He felt a hand cover his mouth and he went to try and move it, dropping the book to the library floor. The arm around his torso held him still and close against the one holding him.

He couldn't move the hand away from his mouth and instead tried to kick at the person's legs. That soon failed as he was forced to sit down on his knees.

"Hey, relax," the person holding him said and he instantly recognized it as Axel.

Zexion instantly stopped trying to fight back knowing the redhead was no real danger. Axel's hand removed itself from the other's mouth. "What's the meaning of this eight?" Zexion asked. He always addressed the organization members as their number, only ever saying the names of Demyx, Vexen, and Lexaeus. It was something Axel didn't like.

"The name's Axel, remember?" the redhead said in turn and tightened his hold around Zexion's torso with both arms now.

The smaller boy rolled his eyes. "I know your name, I just rather not say it," he said. "Now tell me what this is about."

"Oh right," Axel said. "Demyx wanted us to keep you company tonight."

"Us?" Zexion questioned. Just then Roxas came from behind them and fell to his own knees in front of Zexion. The small blonde smiled at him. "Well thanks, but I don't need nor want your company. You can go now."

Neither one of the other members made to leave. Roxas's smile turned into a shy one and his cheeks became a light shade of pink. "There's more," the blonde said quietly. Zexion raised an eyebrow in question and turned to look at Axel knowing he'd get an answer from the oldest of the three.

"Demyx said he wanted us to keep you company, y'know, in bed," Axel explained. "It was originally just me but I told Roxas about it and he wanted to be part of it."

"No, I'm not going to sleep with you two," Zexion said. "Just leave me alone. I'll wait for when Demyx gets back."

"And there's the problem," the redhead said. "Demyx said he might not get back tonight and will most likely get back in the morning. And he said you two sleep together every night and that you get upset if you two don't."

"That doesn't mean I want to sleep with you two," Zexion argued. "I'll be fine without him tonight."

"But Demyx wants us to do this," Roxas said and leaned forward on his hands and knees. Tilting his head he asked, "Haven't you ever wanted to have a threesome?" Zexion wanted to argue but decided not to. He hadn't thought about doing or having a threesome but then figured it couldn't be so bad, especially with the two next to him. Though he'd never say it, he had a bit of a soft spot for Roxas due to a personal event back when he was a somebody. And Axel wasn't as bad as he treated him. Plus if Demyx told them to do this then there wasn't a risk of losing the blonde.

"Fine," Zexion said with a sigh.

"Perfect," Axel said and used his hands to unzip and remove Zexion's cloak, slipping it off the boy's shoulders and leaving it to pool around his wrists. Before Zexion could say that he didn't want to do it there in the library, Roxas leaned forward and kissed him.

He kissed back, putting his hands on Roxas's sides as the blonde wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck. Roxas lied down on his back and pulled Zexion so he was above him. Taking his hands, Zexion unzipped the blonde's cloak and pushed it aside as to be able to touch the boy's sides. The kiss quickly turned into a deep and heated make out, Roxas scratching at Zexion's back as their tongues danced. On instinct, Zexion's hands went to undo both of their pants and touch more of the blonde's skin.

Roxas moaned into the kiss as he felt the other's hands go under the fabric of his pants. Not bothering to stop, Zexion pushed the other's pants down. He then undid and removed his own pants as Roxas took his off his legs completely. Breaking the kiss that they hadn't bothered to break before, the two took the chance to catch their breath.

"Axel," the blonde said in a breathy tone and looked over at the redhead. Zexion felt a hand touch his hand and something be slipped into it. Looking over his shoulder he saw Axel smirking. He took what had been given to him in his hand and saw that it was a tube of lube.

Now smirking to himself, Zexion opened the lube and put some on his fingers. As he pushed two fingers in Roxas at once, he leaned down and kissed the blonde ending up covering up the boy's cry. He fingered and stretched the blonde until Roxas asked for more. Zexion removed his fingers and picked the lube back up, spreading it over his hard-on. Once done with that he positioned himself to enter Roxas and at the blonde's nod and confirmation of 'ready' he pushed in.

Axel sat back, watching the other two as he undressed himself. The sight was more than enough to turn him on and make his pants tight. Of course he was crazily attracted to Roxas and he'd be lying if he said Zexion wasn't hot. So seeing the two having sex together was definitely a turn-on for the redhead.

Once completely undressed, he reached and picked up the lube Zexion had left on the floor when he started to slowly thrust into Roxas. After putting the substance on himself, Axel grasped Zexion's hips, causing him to start going in and out of Roxas, and positioned himself to go in.

"Axel, wait," Zexion said in a hushed voice, nervous of being penetrated without being prepared. He was ignored though as Axel pushed himself in, not stopping until he was fully in. Zexion let out a low moan as he was filled and rested his head on Roxas's shoulder. Never once in his life as he topped someone and it was nice topping Roxas, but with also being bottomed it doubled the pleasure.

"Ready?" Axel asked seductively into the boy's ear. Zexion nodded and immediately after was being thrust into. The movement caused his hips to move and gently thrust into Roxas and both him and the blonde moaned. Zexion looked over at Roxas – who's cheeks were flushed and eyes filled with lust – and kissed him, instantly tonguing the boy's mouth.

He then got into a rhythm with Axel, using his own hips, along with Axel's thrusts, to thrust into Roxas deeper and harder. Roxas moaned again at the feeling but it was lost in the kiss. Axel leaned down and put his mouth to Zexion's neck, happily sucking the skin there. Zexion in turn tilted his head to the side as to both deepen his kiss with Roxas and allow better access for Axel.

As he was being thrust into, Roxas spread his legs as far as they could without being uncomfortable. That then allowed Zexion to go in a bit deeper, just deep enough to hit the blonde's sweet spot. Roxas cried out and tossed his head back as the spot was hit again and again until he came with a loud moan.

At the sound of the blonde's release, Axel almost lost his own load. It wasn't until he found Zexion's sweet spot and the boy arched his back and moan just as loud as Roxas had – except the difference was the cry of Axel's name – that the redhead released. A small and weak moan from Roxas implied that Zexion had released at the same time as Axel.

After the redhead pulled out, Zexion moved to lie down next to Roxas. He was completely worn out. Roxas turned on his side and rested his head on Zexion's chest and his arm around the other's torso. Normally Zexion would have pushed the boy away, but he was too tired to and decided to just let it slide.

Axel lied down on the other side of Zexion, a smirk on his lips. "So, I guess you do know my name after all," he said causing the boy to blush and glare then turn on his side to face Roxas and completely ignore the redhead.


End file.
